Sonrisas
by ladyaqua198
Summary: La amistad entre las chicas de la clase era palpable. Todas se apoyaban las unas a las otras en los momentos de necesidad. Y Rose es la más decidida a ayudar a sus amigas si se implican sentimientos románticos de por medio. La dulce rubia de ojos azules era capaz de superar sus inseguridades por aquellas personas que más estimaba. Esta historia es solo un ejemplo más de ello...


Aún estoy maravillada con el dibujo tan bonito que me ha hecho Nathaniel. Era sencillo y de trazo fino, pero se notaba la calidad del dibujo. Me había retratado con carboncilla y con una gran expresión alegre y entusiasta junto a Juleka. Guardaré el dibujo, sin duda, junto con el dibujo que me hizo Marinette de una rosa en mi libreta del mismo color.

Había oído de parte de Marinette en clase que él estaba practicando algunos bocetos para presentarse a un concurso de dibujo a nivel escolar. En verdad, su trabajo final había sido una genialidad. Había tomado la foto que nos hicimos todos juntos en el parque tras el incidente de Juleka y nos había retratado a cada uno de los miembros de la clase. El dibujo parecía cobrar vida a pesar de estar en blanco y negro. Obviamente ganó y obtuvo como premio material escolar artístico. Durante los últimos días apenas se le vio, puesto que, contento con su resultado, no había parado de probar mezclas nuevas con sus nuevas acuarelas y brochas. Cada vez que podía, iba a la biblioteca de la escuela a practicar.

Alya fue la que propuso en clase tomar aquel dibujo como nueva imagen de la clase. Nadie se opuso a la idea a excepción de cierta rubia con coleta que rabiaba de rencor. Me apené por Sabrina, la cual intentaba interceder. Pero en el fondo me alegraba por Juleka. Se había hecho justicia tras lo que le hicieron el día de las fotos. Max después se encargó de pedirle el original a Nathaniel para hacer fotocopias para cada uno de la clase como recuerdo.

-¡Rose!

Escuché como me llamaban desde la puerta de la clase. Al alzar la mirada me encontré con Mylène reclamándome para que me acercara. Intrigada y terminando de guardar mis cosas en la maleta me acerqué hasta ella y me tironeo de la mano hasta acercarme a la baranda de la segunda planta. Curiosamente no éramos las únicas en el lugar y para más misterio todas miraban hacia abajo, hacia el patio con gran interés.

-Chicas, ¿Qué es lo que…

-¡Calla Rose! ¡Aquí empieza lo bueno!- Expresó Alix entusiasta y sobrecogiéndome un poco con su repentina exclamación.- ¡Va a meter de nuevo la pata! Ya veréis…

-No seas tan mala.-Se expresó Mylène.-Solo es algo tímida. Hace lo que puede.-Después suspiró con aire soñador.-Me recuerda tanto a cuando Iván intentaba decirme sus sentimientos.

Yo mientras hablaban no pude evitar contemplar la escena y exclamando con tono enamorada. ¡Quién viviera un amor tan sincero como el que parecía procesar su compañera Marinette por Adrien!

-¡Es tan romántica la atmósfera! ¿No crees, Juleka?-Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la morena para que también manifestara su opinión con el grupo.

-Parece muy nerviosa…-Respondió con su tono neutro característico. Aunque también pude diferenciar cierto tono preocupado en su tono. Si bien era reservada, siempre tenía las palabras idóneas cuando se animaba a hablar.

-Y Adrien no ayuda si se le queda mirando y sonriendo. ¡¿Es que es el único ciego que no se da cuenta de nada!? Esto parece una comedia mala.-Rio Alix apoyándose de costado en la barandilla.

-¿Dónde está Alya?-Preguntó de repente Mylène.-Ella fue la que me avisó de que Marinette intentaría hablar con él en el recreo.

-Está hablando con Nino. –Acotó Juleka señalando hacia una esquina del patio donde estaba la morena conversando animadamente con Nino. Todas seguimos al instante con la mirada el dedo de la de flequillo violeta.-Imagino que habrá empezado a hablar con él para darle una oportunidad a Mari de hablar con Adrien.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-Exclamé encogiendo los brazos contra mi pecho.

Un silencio raro se hizo de repente en el ambiente. Para cuando aparté mi mirada de la escena de abajo, noté las caras incrédulas de las demás contemplándome.

-¿Es una broma, no?-Manifestó Alix con poco ánimo.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras?-Pregunté seria con las manos en las caderas.-Alya a su modo está ayudando a Mari. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla también!

-Rose…No digo que tu intención no sea buena, pero…-Dijo Mylène con un tono un poco entrecortado.

-¿Pero?-Cuestioné confusa ante la duda de mi amiga.

-La última vez que ayudamos a Marinette la cosa casi se lía.-Manifestó Juleka simplemente mientras era la única que seguía contemplando lo que sucedía abajo.

-¿O acaso olvidaste la "operación jardín secreto"?-Dijo defendiendo el argumento Alix.-Yo me morí del aburrimiento esperando algo en el puente de las Artes. Aunque debo de admitir que me partí de la risa presenciando la caída de Chat Noir sobre el carrito de los helados de André aquel día.

-Yo todavía tengo pesadillas corriendo con vosotras mientras nos perseguía ese bebe akumatizado gigante, uhhhh-Dijo la pobre de Mylène frotándose los brazos ante un escalofrío por el recuerdo.

-Sé que Marinette ahora prefiere hacer las cosas por ella misma y desde entonces la apoyamos en eso y en todo. ¡Pero eso no quita que podamos hacer algo por ella!-Me quedé por un momento pensando en algo con el dedo en la barbilla- Ella siempre hace mucho por nosotras. Tiene que haber alguna manera de…

-¿Cubrirla? Porque sería lo mejor viendo a Chloe acercarse a ellos…-Dijo de repente Juleka señalando de nuevo hacia abajo y captando de nuevo la atención de las tres.

¡Chloe Bourgois se acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones hacia los dos tórtolos!

-¡Ains no! Chloe lo va a estropear todo…-Se quejó Mylène mirando impotente aquello.

-Coincido con Mylène. O se lleva a Adrien con ella del brazo o se pone a burlarse de Mari frente a él una de dos. Manifestó Alix numerando las opciones con sus dedos.

Alcé una mirada fugaz hacia Alya abajo. Vi con claridad como por un momento se le descomponía la cara y se lamentaba en bajo con una mano en la cara.

Quizás…

-Quizás si podamos cubrirla…-Susurré con una sonrisa apoyándome en la baranda.

Noté la mirada dudosa de Juleka hacia mí, pero no me detuve en mis intenciones. Si lo que pretendía no salía mal, habría ayudado aunque sea un poquito a Marinette.

-¡Marinette! ¡Adrien!- Grité alzando la voz para llamar más la atención de los dos, cosa que logré conseguir.

-Rose… ¿qué pretendes?-Dijo Mylène en susurro a mi lado un poco alarmada tomándome del brazo.

Chloe, acompañada de Sabrina, se había detenido en su trayectoria, viendo como yo había interrumpido la charla que ella se proponía a dar por terminada.

-¿Sí Rose?-Preguntó Marinette. Parecía suspirar aliviada y no pude evitar enternecerme más por mi amiga. Durante todo el rato apenas había logrado tartamudear algo y ahora parecía que el color se le iba rebajando un poco de las mejillas, cosa que antes se manifestaba de forma intensa para ceguera del rubio frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó el hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

-¡Tengo que comentaros algo que se me ha ocurrido!-Sonriendo a mis amigas y guiñando un ojo a Mylène para tranquilizarla me alejé un poco de ellas para bajar las escaleras presurosa y acercarme a ellos dos.

Noté de refilón la mirada intensa de la hija del Alcalde durante mi camino. Hacía como que estaba conversando con Sabrina, pero podía notar cierta tensión en su mirada hacia mí y no pude evitar dudar por un momento y estremecerme. He de admitir que resultaba demasiado intimidante. Las únicas capaces de hacerle frente en clase y sacarle de sus casillas eran Alya y Marinette. Suspiré dando unos pasos más hacia ellos, ahora más cortada. Rezaba por no meter la pata intentando ayudar a Marinette.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Dije un poco entrecortada al principio viéndolos a ambos contemplándome con atención.

-¡No! Na-nada. No-no interrumpiste nada Rose-Manifestó de manera exagerada Marinette aún nerviosa y gesticulando con sus manos al frente negando.

-¿Qué era lo que querías contarnos?-Preguntó curioso Adrien.

-Veréis…-Jugué nerviosa con las manos… ¿Lograría mi objetivo? Usualmente Adrien nunca se negaba a nada siempre y cuando implicara ayudar a sus amigos…Si lo lograba Marinette podría pasar más tiempo con él…

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Marinette ahora.

-La-la otra semana, cuando te estuvimos ayudando en casa para tus fotos del blog creí haberte escuchado decir que tenías objetos de hombre que también querrías mostrar pero no sabías como…-Expliqué un poco entrecortada y mirando hacia abajo apenada. Me quedé mirando una de las pulseras que tenía en mi mano y que me había dejado ella aquel día que estuvimos modelando en su habitación. Ese pequeño objeto me había dado la idea que quería plantearle…De cierta manera…Me serviría para darle las gracias a mi amiga…

-¿Fotos para tu blog? No sabía que tenías uno Marinette-Dijo con curiosidad el rubio mirando con atención a Marinette y provocando de nuevo su nerviosismo.

-Eh…bueno…yo… ¡Sí! Eh…Alya fue…Fue la que me ayudó con la idea…Que-quería enseñar mis ideas y…bu-bueno…

-Es una idea muy buena. Si te ayuda Alya, seguro que pronto ese blog tendrá tanto éxito como su Ladyblog y más viendo el talento que tienes.-Respondió el rubio entusiasta y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette.

Me sentí una intrusa en ese momento…pero la escena…

¡Era tan dulce!

¡Tan romántica!

A Marinette parecía que le brillaban los ojos cuando alzó sus ojos hacia él. Todo aquello era como si estuviera viendo en directo una escena de película romántica. Bajé de mi nube cuando sentí que alguien llevaba a mi lado y me codeaba en el costado. Miré sorprendida pero luego contenta a Juleka. Me miraba de manera confidente. Éramos amigas de hace tanto tiempo que en ocasiones solo nos bastaba con mirarnos para saber lo que se proponía la otra. A su manera particular, me estaba apoyando.

-Sí…Nosotras la ayudamos posando con algunos de sus complementos para que Alya subiera las fotos.-Se expresó Juleka, captando de nuevo la atención del rubio.

Reí internamente al notar que aunque nos miraba no había apartado la mano del hombro de Marinette…y a ella parecía que le iba a dar algo mirando sin pérdida al chico.

Ahora más segura y con mi amiga al lado, no me sentía tan nerviosa ante las miradas que me pudiera estar echando Chloe por la espalda. Nos miramos una última vez para después yo proceder a hablar.

-Se me había ocurrido que, ¿por qué no invitar a Adrien para que el pose con tus complementos masculinos?- Solté sin más risueña extendiendo mis manos hacia Adrien señalándole ante Marinette.

-Al fin y al cabo posas para revistas y podrías darnos algún consejo a las demás sin queremos seguir ayudando a Marinette-Concluyó Juleka por mí respaldándome.

Marinette por unos segundos parecía boquear incrédula y estupefacta ante nuestra propuesta. ¡Esa invitación implicaba que la azabache, si él aceptaba, podía pasar más tiempo con él! Adrien por otro lado pareció meditativo pensando su propuesta hasta que volvió a dirigir su mirada esta vez hacia las tres.

-No sería mala idea. No me importa. Me encantaría ayudar de hecho. Tendría que ver cuando tengo rato libre pero sería divertido.

-Pe-pero… ¿No sería ninguna molestia para ti Adrien?-Dijo tímidamente nuestra delegada de clase reaccionando ante las palabras del chico.

-Para nada. También tengo ganas de ver más diseños tuyos Marinette.

A mis espaldas choqué palmas con Juleka. Alzando la mirada pude ver la boca abierta y divertida de Aliz contemplando todo y los pingos entusiastas de Mylène tapándose la boca.

Nos quedamos los cuatro un rato más hablando sobre prendas de ropa, ideas de Marinette y cosas de modelaje de Adrien hasta que a los pocos minutos sonó la sirena avisando del fin del receso.

Al volver a clases noté la mirada un poco rencorosa de Chloe. Después de que sonara la sirena no dudó en tomar a Adrien del brazo para marchar con él en dirección a la clase. Éste, un poco azorado, se despidió de nosotras siendo arrastrado por la rubia y segundos después Marinette gritó a viva voz abrazándonos a Juleka y a mí por el cuello. No paraba de brincar entusiasta, y yo tomándola de las manos la imité alegrándome por ella. Ella nos agradeció mil y una veces por nuestra intervención o se habría muerto de la vergüenza frente al chico.

Puede que no se atreviera aún a hablar a solas con él, pero cuando estuvimos hablando en grupo pareció soltarse un poco más y ser más abierta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera tratar con fluidez con el chico. Ninguna de las amigas dudábamos de que Marinette tenía un corazón de oro tan grande como para que el Adrien no se fijara en ella y la correspondiera pronto. Alya, después, se nos unió marchando a clases y chocó puños con la azabache felicitándola cuando supo que contarían con Adrien para una sesión de fotos en el blog de la aspirante a modista.

En clase ya, desde sus respectivos asientos, Mylène y Alix también tuvieron sus gestos para con ella y más tarde para con Juleka y conmigo.

-Lo que hiciste por Marinette fue muy generoso.-Dijo Juleka en susurro mientras la maestra ingresaba en clase y empezaba a dar el temario de nuevo.

-De verdad quería ayudarla…aunque debo a admitir que empecé a sentirme insegura de mis intenciones cuando Chloe me miraba matándome con la mirada…gracias por bajar a respaldarme…

-Para eso están las amigas…-Dijo señalando mi libreta rosa encima de la mesa. De entre las páginas sobre salía tanto la copia del dibujo de Nathaniel, como la copia de la foto original que nos habíamos tomado los del grupo en el parque. Supe que con este gesto también quería dar a entender que me daba las gracias por intentar animarla aquel día.

Si no hubiera estado la maestra mirando al frente, no hubiera dudado en abrazarla con todo el cariño y agradecimiento del mundo, pero me conformé dándole una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja y un guiño de ojo; gestos que luego me correspondió. A pesar de mis inseguridades y miedos, teniendo unos amigos y amigas como con los y las que contaba, no tenía a qué temer. Todas estábamos las unas para las otras y gestos como aquel y otros muchos lo confirmaban. Aunque Chloe hubiese hecho alguna jugada sucia o luego hubiera ido en contra mía, no hubiera dudado en ayudar a mi amiga como así quería. Porque sabía que Marinette hubiera hecho lo mismo sin dudar también por mí. De haberme pasado algo, también sabía que las demás no hubieran dudado en ir a defenderme y apoyarme como lo había hecho Juleka.

Al final, como en esa bonita fotografía, ahora en mis manos, todo siempre acababa entre risas y sonrisas.


End file.
